


Too Short

by IBK



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hand me down, Kane needs help, Out of Character, Seth is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: Kane can't even take a shower without Seth causing trouble. What's Kane going to do when his gear is destroyed with no back up?Who will come to his aid?





	Too Short

"Brother, I gotta go," Kane laughed, as he entered his locker room with the Undertaker on the phone, "I'll call you back in a second, ok?"

Kane and Taker said their farewells and Kane hung up, "Oh my god," Kane moaned, tossing his sweaty mask onto a empty bench, "I need a shower."

Quickly discarding his ring gear and dropping it on the cold cement floor, Kane grabbed a towel and headed for his shower. A white tarp covered the shower which Kane had requested after Seth had ruined his last few showers, including putting a beef cube in the shower head, tossing flour, and firing colourful confetti. Seth was a little shit and he knew it too.

Pulling back the tarp, Kane stepped in and began his much needed shower. The water was nice and warm just how Kane liked it. He could have stayed there forever.

But the pleasure couldn't last forever. Without Kane even knowing a slippery little snake slipped in....and I don't mean Randy Orton. With his devilish grin and wicked intentions, Seth Rollins tip toed into Kane's locker room, and went straight for Kane's duffle bag.

"Aw dude," Seth whispered, holding his nose, "Does he ever wash this thing?" 

Seth quickly found Kane's one piece and pulled out the pair of scissors he had in his back pocket, "What was that thing Big E said?" Seth giggled to himself, as he began to snip away, "Nothing wrong with a little booty action."

After the deed had been done, Seth cackled, stuffed the material in his pocket, and made a run for it. Moments later, Kane finished his shower and stepped out.

Stream followed Kane, as he headed for his bag. Something didn't feel right, Kane stopped, "Did I leave my bag open?"

Kane's suit was hanging out slightly which worried him, but not enough to cause a scene. Suddenly, a foul scent hit Kane's noise, "Seth," He growled, as he could smell the little bastard's body spray. The scent was heavy like a high school hallway; it wouldn't go away.

Not wanting the scent to burn his eyes, Kane grabbed his spare clothes and started getting dressed. A plain black shirt and a pair of old jeans he...borrowed from his brother it was all Kane had.

As Kane finished getting dressed there was a knock on his door, "Kane, are you in there?" It was Hunter and he sounded worried, "I'm coming in."

Kane rolled his eyes, as Hunter stormed in, "Where do you think you're going?" Hunter asked, getting extremely close to Kane.

"Home?" Kane shrugged, not really sure why Hunter was asking, "I usally go home after a match."

"No-no put your ring gear on," Hunter demanded, sounding very crossed, "I have a job for you."

Kane crossed his arms over his chest and stepped closer to Hunter, "Excuse me?" Kane asked, clearly infuriated, "You have a what?"

Hunter backed up his hands out, "Listen, Kane I need your help. Shane has been sending people over from Smackdown to cause some trouble, and I just need you to keep an eye on Stephanie. Can you do that?"

"What if I don't?" Kane smiled, almost begging Hunter to threaten him, "What are you gonna do Hunter?"

"Just get ready!" Hunter shouted, as he turned his back, "I'll be outside, hurry up!"

Kane growled loudly, as Hunter left his locker room and closed the door behind him. Not being too impressed Kane surprisingly did what he was told to do and grabbed his gear.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kane yelled, "WHO MESSED WITH MY GEAR!"

Kane's gear was ruined. His once scary suit was transformed into a pair of booty shorts and a tank top.

He couldn't go out like that. When Kane yelled, Hunter stormed back in, "What the hell are you yelling ab-"

Hunter covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. Kane spotted Hunter and his brows tilted in anger, "It's not funny, Hunter!"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh," Hunter chuckled, "But...that's a great look."

"I wanna know who did this!" Kane snarled waving his suit in front of Hunter's face, "I want the bastard who ruined my gear!"

"Okay, buddy slow down," Hunter said, crossing his arms, "What happened?"

Kane tossed his ruined gear back into his duffle bag and grunted, "I left all my gear in my bag and I went to take a shower, but when I got back it was like this."

"Did you see anyone?"

"No."

"Did you hear anyone?"

"No."

"Did you even hear the door open?"

"I was taking a shower! I wasn't really expecting visitors!"

Hunter rubbed his chin in confusion, as Kane grumbled to himself. Suddenly Hunter coughed, "Oh God what is that smell? Are you sure you had a shower?"

Kane tilted his head showing Hunter his wet hair, as he put his hands on his hips, "I'll have you know that horrible smell is Seth's body spray."

"God, I gotta buy that kid something else that's horrible," Hunter complained, "Anyway get dressed."

Kane jumped, "What! Hunter...I can't go out with that!"

"Put it on!"

"No! There's no way in hell I'm putting that on!"

"I swear to God Kane if you don't put your gear on and Steph gets hurt, I'll blame you!"

"Why do I have to wear my gear? These jeans will work won't they?"

"You can't fight in jeans!"

"You fought in jeans! And so did my brother!"

"Those were different jeans!"

Kane cupped his face and groaned, "Then I need to find something else!"

Hunter threw his arms up, "Grab your brother's gear then! He's not using it!"

Kane dropped his arms and gave Hunter a death glare. Hunter realized what he had said and stepped back, "Just find his gear and get to Stephanie, she's in my office."

Kane pinched the bridge of his nose, as Hunter left, "Alright fine, but if he gets pissed off, I'll blame you."

"You always do."

As Hunter left he left the locker room door open, Kane looked across the way and looked at his Brother's locker room. It had been closed since Taker left. No one had the balls to open it, not even the janitors. Kane grabbed his mask and quickly put it on.

Kane swallowed in fear as he slowly walked towards the Deadman's door. As he reached the door, Kane got a heavy feeling in his stomach, as if someone punched him a little too hard. Even though he saw his brother daily this somehow felt wrong.

Without making a sound, Kane turned the handle and let himself in. The room was cold and dark like a crypt, but what would you except from the Undertaker. A long shiver went down Kane's spine, as the door closed behind him.

"Oh that's not funny," Kane whispered, "Where's the light?"

Kane felt the wall next to him to find the light switch, "Where is it?"

He searched and searched, but couldn't find the switch. Kane chuckled to himself, he imagined he looked like a tree frog stuck to the wall trying to find the switch. 

Suddenly, he felt and flipped the switch, "Finally!" Kane celebrated, as he looked around.

The lights slightly flickered, as Kane walked around. Wanting to get out of there as fast as he could, Kane searched high and low for his brother's bag. All of his brothers stuff was still there, his original hat and jacket hung proudly on the wall next to old posters and ads with his face on it. The benches had a thin coat of dust, and the room had an unpleasant smell.

Yet at the corner of the room, Kane spotted a black duffle bag with Taker's purple symbol on it. Kane smiled and rushed over to the bag, kneeling before it, "Let's see what's in here," Kane mumbled, as he opened the dusty bag, "Oh no."

Kane had almost forgot about this Era. It was all tight leather, it was Taker's 1999 Ministry of darkness attire. Kane blushed, "This is ridiculous."

He pulled everything out of the bag the suit, elbow pad, boots, but he hesitated with the gloves. Kane looked over his shoulder, "Don't pop up Deadman," Kane begged, as he started to get dressed, "Stay where you are."

As long as Kane stayed calm he wouldn't have to worry about a Deadman walking. Once Kane was dressed he walked to the dusty wall mirror and gasped, "Oh my God."

What a sight. It fit perfectly the material clinged to his body like a frighten child and moved effortlessly with his body. Kane couldn't stop himself from smiling, but his smile disappeared once he realized who was wearing the gear.

Paul Heyman's echoed in his head, "Well, if it isn't the Undertaker's baby brother!"

The roar of laughter from the crowd slowly followed as they chanted, "Baby brother, baby brother!"

Kane formed his hands into a fist, as his arms trembled, "S-shut up," Kane growled, he could see Paul's chubby cheeks shake when he laughed, "Shut up!"

"Baby brother! Baby brother! Baby brother!"

"Shut up!" In an act of pure rage and frustration, Kane sent his fist through the mirror. The mirror shattered into pieces and fell to the floor only leaving a few shards attached to the ruined mirror. 

Kane looked down at his hand, he was lucky. By wearing his brother's gloves, Kane protected most of his hand, well most of it.

Some glass had scraped by Kane's fingers causing them to bleed slightly. Kane growled at the scratch and brought his finger to his mouth.

There was no pain, but the blood was a pain. Kane cringed at the taste of his blood, but the bleeding stopped shortly after. Kane looked at his reflection his body was gone, but his face could be seen in the shambles of the cracked glass. His face was distorted, Kane pushed himself away from the mirror and left the room.

Kane kept his head down and watched the boots he wore as they continued to march on. He made it down the hall where most of the Superstars hung out and chatted, but when Kane walked by everyone went silent.

Kane could feel everyone staring at him it was a burning sensation in his chest. He walked faster hoping no one would try to stop him.

Suddenly Natalya gasped in surprise, "Kane oh my goodness!"

Kane looked at the Hart, as she quickly approached him with her phone out, "I gotta get a picture!" Natalya demanded, as she stood next to Kane, "This is too cute I'm going to die."

"Natalya," Kane groaned, as she grabbed his hip and brought him close to take a selfie, "I'm in a rush I gotta go-"

"Kane, sweetie," Natalya said, as she put her phone in position, "We're taking a selfie."

Kane sighed and looked at screen, "Smile Kane," Natalya giggled, as she flashed a beautiful smile, "You gotta smile, cute things smile."

Kane growled which made Natalya laugh, "Oh that's right we're dressed as the Undertaker we gotta be grumpy," Natalya frowned, as she took the picture, "So grumpy."

As soon as Natalya released Kane, he made a run for it, "Thanks hun!" Natalya squealed, "You look adorable!"

Kane sped up his pace praying no one else would try to stop him. This attention wasn't setting well for Kane, he was so embarrassed he wanted to find a coffin and just stay in there forever.

"Stop!" Someone yelled, "In the name of the Fashion Police!"

Kane cursed under his breath, as he brought himself to stop. He wasn't even twelve feet away from Natalya. Tyler and Fandango ran up to Kane, as he slowly turned around, "What do you want?" Kane growled, as he crossed his arms covering the large Undertaker symbol over his chest, "I'm in a hurry."

Breezango didn't speak for a moment, as they inspected Kane's outfit. They stared at Kane like he had a rainbow coming out of his ass it was making Kane very uncomfortable.

Fandango suddenly touched Kane's shoulder, "Ooh breezy, it's leather," Fandango sounded very excited, "Write that down breezy."

Tyler took out a pink note pad and began scribbling, "What else Dango?"

"It's vintage," Fandango claimed, "Yes very old."

Kane growled, "Watch it."

Fandango tapped his chin, "This isn't his ring attire," Fandango put on his sunglass only to quickly remove them, "It's stolen!"

Tyler gasped, as he wrote down everything Fandango was saying, "Grand theft fashion!"

Kane dropped his hands down to his hips, "Is there something you need? If not I have somewhere to be!"

When Kane dropped his arms he reveled Taker's symbol which made Fandango gasp, "Breezy, Breezy look!"

"What is it Dango?"

"Do you see it? On his chest!"

"It's a T Dango! What does it mean?"

Fandango turned to Tyler, "Breezy the T is code for Undertaker."

"Ooh a hand me down," Tyler moaned, as he continued writing, "That's adorable."

Fandango turned back to Kane, "Yes, adorable...well not your face, but the outfit on you...adorable."

Kane crossed his arms again, "Give me one reason to not knock you both out right now?"

Breezango ignored Kane's threat, "Breezy write him a ticket!" Fandango announced, as he fixed his perfect hair.

"What?" Kane asked, as he lifted a brow, "What the hell is going on?"

Tyler wrote a ticket and smacked it one Kane's stomach, "Excellent work, Kane, but next time get a mask that matches the outfit."

Breezango high fived eachother and ran off leaving Kane stunned, "What just happened?" Kane asked himself as he removed the ticket from his stomach, "And I thought Doctor Shelby was weird."

Kane glimpsed at the ticket, Tyler had given him and froze. The ticket was covered in horrible stick figure sketches of himself in his brother's attire and Undertaker symbols in different styles. 

Kane could barely read Tyler's childish writing, but he could read his "Violation" he growled in frustration.

"Over the cute limit," Kane crumbled the ticket up as fast as he could and tossed it over his shoulder, "I'm not cute."

After tossing the paper away Kane hurried down the hall to find Hunter's office. Kane didn't stop for anyone sure they stared and gossiped, but Kane didn't stop till he saw Hunter's office door.

Being raised the way he was Kane knocked, "Stephanie? You in there?"

"Who is it?" Stephanie sounded annoyed, "What do you want?"

"It's Kane. Hunter wanted me to keep an eye on you."

Stephanie suddenly threw the door open, "I don't need you to wa- what are you wearing?"

"Long story."

Stephanie smiled, "Aww trying to be like big brother are we?" Stephanie cooed, as she leaned against the door frame, "How pathetic yet adorable."

Kane rolled his eyes only to be slapped across the face, "Don't you dare!" Stephanie snapped, as Kane took a step back, "Don't you dare roll your eyes at a McMahon!"

Kane wasn't hurt the mask caught the blow, but it sure caught his attention, "That was unnecessary," Kane growled, as he fixed his shifted mask, "Not very professional."

Stephanie growled back and shoved Kane, "Get out!" She screamed, pushing Kane multiple times, "Get out of my sight! Now!"

Kane didn't say anything, but he glared at Stephanie before storming off.

"And take off that ring attire!" Stephanie ordered, "You're no Undertaker!"

Kane's blood was boiling, as he grinded his teeth and stomped his feet down the hall. Everyone ran away at the sight of Kane, Divas screamed in terror, as Superstars tripped over eachother to get away.

No one was laughing anymore. Kane made it to his locker room and slammed the door shut. The force sent a shock wave through the building. Kane leaned against the door and slid down till he hit the floor with a thud.

Kane brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs bringing them closer. He sat in silence, but his brain was yelling at him.

"You're no Undertaker!"

"How adorable!"

"Baby brother!"

Kane covered his ears and slowly began to rock himself back and fourth, "Shut up, shut up," Kane mumbled, as he tried to stay calm, "I'm okay, I-I'm okay."

"I'm different," Kane told himself, as he could feel tears coming, "I'm okay....I'm different."

Kane lifted his head up to keep the tears at bay, he didn't want to cry, "It's fine...I-I'm fine."

Kane had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if someone was watching him. Someone cold.

"You're watching me ar'nt you?" Kane chuckled, as a single tear escaped his eye, "You know exactly what's going on, don't you?"

Kane cupped his face, as he tried to prevent anymore tears from falling out. Suddenly Kane's phone started to ring.

Kane had gotten Daniel to fix his phone after Seth had messed with it, so Taker's ring tone was changed to Johnny Cash Ain't no grave.

As the song played, Kane suddenly broke down. Tears the size of marbles burst from Kane's eyes and dripped down his face.

Kane covered his mouth to silence his cries, as if he were afraid someone would hear him. After a few seconds Kane's phone stopped ringing and the room was silent once again. 

Kane ripped off his mask and tossed it aside, as he tried to clean his face. 

"Dammit," Kane cursed, as he rubbed his eyes, "Brother what are you doing to me?"

Kane's phone rang again, but Kane covered his ears and ignored it, "I'm okay," Kane promised, "Go away."

The song suddenly stopped, "I guess he gave up," Kane told himself, as he removed his hands from his ears.

As Kane caught his breath two pairs of footsteps echoed down the hall towards Kane. Not wanting to get caught Kane grabbed his mask and put it on.

While the footsteps got louder, Kane checked his face in the mirror. To his surprise his eyes weren't even red, "Wow," Kane mumbled, as he took a closer look, "That's a first."

"Roman stop, please!" Seth's pleads could be heard down the hall, "He's gonna kill me!"

"Well you should have thought of that before pulling that stupid stunt!"

Kane paused and listened to the brothers bicker. It made Kane laugh hearing someone else get in shit, but when a loud knock came to his door it stopped being funny.

"What!" Kane growled, "What do you want!"

"Kane open up!" Roman yelled, "Seth has something to tell you!"

"No I don't!"

Kane walked over and opened the door. Roman had Seth by the ear and he looked mad, "Sorry to bug you big guy," Roman apologized, as he tugged at Seth's ear, "But this brat has something to tell you."

Seth hissed at the pain Roman was giving him, "I didn't do anything!"

"Like hell you didn't!" Roman scolded, "You better tell him!"

"Let go of my ear then!"

Roman growled and released Seth, "Don't run," Roman ordered, as he crossed his arms, "I'm not in the mood to run."

Seth looked up at Kane and crossed his arms, "When you were in your shower....I may have....snuck into your locker room, and destroyed....your....gear."

Kane's eyes shot open, "That was you!" 

Somehow Kane's outburst made Seth laugh, "I just noticed what your wearing oh my God," Roman smacked Seth on the back of the head which made him yelp, "What! It's funny Roman!"

"What is wrong with you?" Roman hissed, "You got a death wish?"

Seth rolled his eyes reached into his pocket and tossed the material he had stolen from Kane's gear at Kane and walked away, "Well, my bad...it won't happen again...blah blah blah...I learned my lesson, blah blah blah."

"Seth!" Roman called, as he took chase, "You little shit that's not an apology!"

Kane grunted and closed the door, "Why am I not surprised?" Kane huffed, as he shook his head, "What's next?"

"It's fixable."

Kane shrieked and turned around to face his brother holding his ruined gear, "Uh hi?" Kane said, surprised by his brother's instant appearence, "H-how's it going?"

"I called you," Taker said, looking slightly annoyed, "But, you didn't answer."

Kane combed his hand through his hair, "I had my hands full," Kane lied, "I couldn't get to it on time."

Taker moaned in agreement and shrugged, "I was worried, little one," Taker confessed, looking at Kane, "I sensed your stress."

Kane let out a fake laugh, "I'm alright just a little ticked off about my gear."

Taker looked at what was left of the pants and chuckled, "Don't worry about it."

"What? Are you gonna fix it?" Kane teased, "I don't remember you knowing how to sew."

"I don't remember giving you permission to wear my gear."

Kane blushed, he somehow forgot he was wearing it, "Oh yeah about that-"

"Don't bother," Taker huffed, as he reached out to Kane, "Pass me the material."

Kane looked down at his feet and spotted the material Seth had thrown at him, and gave it to Taker. Taker stared at the materials for a moment and nodded, "I can fix this. Wait here."

Before Kane could even agree, Taker had disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke. Kane had accidentally inhaled the smoke and started to cough, "Dammit!" Kane cussed, "I wasn't ready!"

Kane backed up till he hit the door, "Still can't get use to that."

"Well, don't inhale it," Taker suggested, as he returned in another cloud of smoke, "Where did you go?"

Kane reached out into the cloud of smoke till Taker grabbed his wrist, "There you are, come here."

Kane stepped closer and let his brother guide him out of the smoke. Once the smoke cleared Taker handed Kane his gear, "Put that on."

"Huh?" Kane grunted, as he tilted his head, "Why it's ruined?"

Taker had a tiny sewing kit in his hand, "How do you think I'm going to fix it?" Taker asked, as he sat down on the bench, "Put on your gear."

"What we're fixing it here?" Kane asked, slightly backing away, "I thought we'd fix it at home."

Taker raised his eyebrows, "Do you want me to fix it or not?"

Kane threw his head back and sighed, "Yes I want you to fix it."

"Then quite your whining and put it on."

Kane growled, "Fine, but...Don't look, turn around."

Taker chuckled and tilted his hat down, so his eyes were covered, "How's this?"

"Fine."

Kane kept an eye on his brother as he took off his gear and gently placed it on the bench. Once it was off, Kane put on his ruined gear which turned out to be worse than he expected.

Kane had himself a pair of short-shorts his thighs popped out like a thick tree trunk, and he was close to showing some butt cheek. Kane was blushing really hard he'd never shown so much skin before.

"Are you done?" Taker asked, still keeping his head down.

"Y-yeah," Kane crossed his arms and looked away from Taker.

Taker took one look at Kane and almost lost it, "I-it's not that bad," Taker said, hiding a smile, "It's an easy fix."

Kane looked at Taker with an confused look, "What was your plan exactly?"

Taker sighed and slapped his knees, "It's real simple, you're gonna bend over my knee an-"

"WHAT!?" Kane's voice cracked like a preteen boy, "I'm not doing that!"

Taker rolled his eyes, "Would you keep your voice down," Taker scolded, "If you keep yelling someone is gonna come investigate and I don't think you want that."

Kane shook his head, but didn't move.

"Come here," Taker ordered, insisting Kane come forward, "I'll be quick."

Kane thought about it, "I don't like this."

"Kane I'm your brother," Taker said, sounding a little disappointed, "What do you think I'm gonna do?"

"It's not that!" Kane snapped, "It's just weird...going over...your knee."

"I'm gonna give you to the count of three to get over here," Taker threaten, "Or I'll leave you dressed like that and you can find another way home."

"Fine, fine!" Kane growled, as he moved closer to Taker, "Just make it quick."

"I'll make it short."


End file.
